(7)Charizard vs (12)Riku vs (21)Nier 2013
Results Round One Saturday, August 17th, 2013 Ulti's Analysis Charizard's predictable beatdown mercifully brought this obnoxious round 1 to an end, and the only thing I can even think to say about the match is that this gave us 24 straight hours of legit Square bashing. Kingdom Hearts and NieR are both published by them, and the games are what, 10 years apart? That being said, look at the match pic at how Riku and Nier are basically clones. That company is beyond clueless. Round 1 ending on a snoozer gives me a good chance to summarize it, specifically how bad it was. Allen is obsessed with this idea of "more is better", but this contest's round 1 to me proves that quality > quantity. There is no need to have 243 characters in a contest just to make obscure fanbases feel good about themselves. 128 contest entrants should be the absolute maximum; 243 is just ridiculous, and it took us something like a month and a half to get through it. I seriously got burned out on this PCA by Division 7, though I'll get the urge to write back now that round 2 is here. Seriously Allen, more is not better. Round 1 of this contest had 81 matches. Eighty. One. Matches. There have been entire contests with 63. Stop it. How many of those matches were even good? Maybe ten? Round 1 is about weeding out fodder and staying true to NCAA seeding, not making more fodder matches and wasting more time. I'd much rather a few strong characters get snubbed over ever dealing with a round 1 like this ever again. Not that the actual 3-way idea was bad, but if it's eve done again just give byes to the higher seeds and take in less characters. Zen's (Late) Analysis If you haven't played the original Nier, do yourself a favor and go get a copy. It's probably like $2 at this point. It's so worth it. Just don't rage quit at the fishing part! Thanks to KP for the recommendation all those years ago! Charizard was always a lock to win, people just weren't sure by how much. Riku has been a regular since 2005 and he's impressed pretty regularly as a solid midcarder. Seeing Charizard beast on him so hard post-KHIII announcement amped the POKEFEAR up to 11. There's going to be a ton more of Charizard to talk about later so I'll cut myself off here. Thus concludes Round 1! I actually cannot believe I've had the willpower to get this far. Thanks to everyone's words of encouragement and expert input. I really couldn't do this without you guys. I also don't want to leave anyone who is newer to the board with the impression that I am an end-all-be-all contest expert, that is definitely all the others posting in here, they're all the gurus I could only dream of being. That's going to be it for the night! Let me know if there's anything specific you'd like me to mention about R2 and I'll try to include it. (nominate metal sonic he could beat seifer) Category:2013 Contest Matches